Una pequeña cosa llamada AMOR
by mymychaacm
Summary: Hotch y Emily comienzan a conocerse más allá de trabajo y descubren el otro lado de cada uno :)
1. La historia comienza

**La historia comienza!**

Era una tarde agotadora en el BAU, papeleo y solo papeleo aparecía en los escritorios de cada uno de sus miembros y parecía que las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Reid y Morgan discutían sobre a donde ir a desayunar, JJ y Garcia habían decidido ir a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, Rossi no había salido de su oficina en todo el día y parecía que no tenia planeado hacerlo.

Hotch estaba su oficina y volteó al bullpen y vio que solo quedaban el, Emily y Rossi, salio de su oficina y se dirigió a la de David.

-Hey no vas a desayunar?- pregunto Hotch

-No gracias estoy bien- dijo David

-Ok te veré mas tarde-

Hotch bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al escritorio de Emily

-Hey Emily. No quieres venir a desayunar? Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí - pregunto Hotch

-Pues... aun tengo mucho papeleo- dijo Emily e hizo una mueca

-No te preocupes lo terminas cuando vuelvas además es una orden- dijo Hotch en un tono divertido

A Emily le pareció una oportunidad muy buena para conocer el otra lado de Hotch y no sólo el del jefe serio y mandón de BAU.

-Entonces vamos "señor"- agrego No Emily con una risita

Y salieron de ahi.

Decidieron caminar hasta el restaurante ya que estaba cerca, llegaron se sentaron y ordenaron.

-Y como va tu día con el papeleo?- pregunto Emily tratando de romper el hielo

-Emily no hablemos de trabajo si? -

-Ok y entonces de que hablamos?-

-De lo que sea menos trabajo- dijo Hotch con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sabes no te ves nada mal sonriendo, deberías hacerlo más seguido-

-Te parece que debería? -

-Por supuesto -

-No te gustan mis demás expresiones?- pregunto divertido Hotch

-Digamos que tu sonrisa es la mejor-

-Mmm... Que te parecen estas?- pregunto Hotch mientras hacía caras divertidas :* :D :O :P :3

Con esto Emily estalló en risas, ver ese otro lado de Hotch que no conocía le encantó, las personas que estaban al alrededor volteaban y los veían tierna mente pues a simple vista parecían una pareja de enamorados compartiendo una simple comida, pero la realidad era muy lejana o al menos durante un tiempo lo seria.


	2. solo tu & yo

**Holis (: muchas gracias por leer… aquí les dejo la continuación, disfruten. **

Los días pasaron y Emily y Hotch seguían saliendo a comer, solo ellos y su pequeño mundo, incluso durante casos cuando se daba la oportunidad salían a charlar un poco para despejarse. Y ambos sabían que lo disfrutaban ampliamente pues ambos se sentían completo uno junto al otro y no se trataba de un sentimiento que había nacido de un día al otro se trataba de un sentimiento que ambos en su interior sabían que existía, que lo sentían pero al mismo tiempo sentían que era imposible, que nunca pasaría, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.

Después de meses y meses de esta "compañía" comenzaron a darse cuenta de que ya nada era igual… Emily comenzó a darse cuenta de que Hotch era un persona completamente diferente a lo que había imaginado, era lo que una mujer quería para toda su vida, la ultima persona que viera al cerrar los ojos y la primera al abrirlos, compartir mil momentos hasta que envejezcan y la ultima persona que vea en su vida sea EL.

Hotch encontró en Emily la mejor compañía, la mujer con quien podía desahogarse sabiendo que ella no lo juzgaría en lo mas minimo, quien sabia su historia y lo admiraba por ella, sabia lo que había sufrido y al mismo tiempo sabia que no era fácil y no solo por que compartían trabajo si no también experiencias desagradables y no solo por eso que quiera con ella y SOLO CON ELLA crear las experiencias, esas experiencias pequeñas, perfectas, inolvidables y que eran solo de ellos 2.

Un día después de un caso especialmente difícil decidieron hacerse compañía de nuevo.

-estas seguro de que no tienes que ir con Jack?- pregunto preocupada Emily, no es que no quisiera estar con Aaron como ella lo llamaba especialmente en estos momentos, pero le preocupaba que Jack extrañara a su papá.

-Seguro Emily, Jack fue a visitar a sus abuelos a Ohio-

Y con eso no se dijo nada mas en el camino, solo se tomaron de la mano y el mundo exterior desapareció.

Esa noche decidieron no salir y fueron al departamento de Hotch, relajarse, ver una pelicula y tratar de olvidar por un momento de todo el mal que ven a diario.

-Y entonces que película quieres ver?- pregunto Hotch señalando una montaña con dvds especialmente infantiles

-Una romántica, este caso me dejo un mal sabor de boca acerca del amor-

-Una romántica será- Hotch afirmo y fue a la cocina a preparar palomitas y alguna bebida, Emily miraba a ningún punto en especifico hasta que vio la caja de la película y para nada le sorprendió ver que la película era " Una pequeña cosa llamada AMOR" y era perfecta para la ocasión.

Se sentaron en el sillón cómodamente junto uno al lado del otro comiendo palomitas, la película transcurría y tanto Emily y Hotch estaban muy enfocados, Emily comenzó a llorar y Hotch al notarlo soltó una pequeña risita.

-No te rías Aarón-

-No puedo evitarlo Em… pero te ves tan bella cuando lloras- dijo Hotch limpiando una de las lágrimas de Emily con el pulgar

-Si claro, bella, mira mi maquillaje se corrió todo-

-Aun asi eres bella-

Emily se sonrojo con las palabras de Hotch –No mientas- dijo Emily riendo y le dio un golpe jugueton en el pecho y después se recargo cómodamente en su hombro, Hotch rodeo a Emily con su brazo y le dijo tiernamente

-Sabes que disfruto enormemente tu compañía verdad?-

-Si, asi como tu sabes que yo amo tu compañía especialmente en días como este- Hotch escucho eso y solo apretó mas a Emily contra su pecho. Emily levanto la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Hotch, se miraron fijamente y sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que no quedo ningún espacio entre ellos, no fue nada arrebatado ni mucho meno, era algo tierno, sencillo, delicado, PERFECTO. Se separaron y sonrieron abiertamente uno al otro.

-Bueno eso… fue algo inesperado- dijo Emily, aunque no lo quisiera admitir había esperado esto mas que nada en su vida.

-Yo si…y con muchas ansias- Dijo Hotch mientras rodeaba la cintura de Emily robándole un beso esta vez cargado de pasión, Emily rodeo el cuello de Hotch con sus brazos y dejo caer lentamente su espalda en el sillón, quería esto mas que nada pero no así, quieria que fuera especial y delicado no solo una noche… asi que lo detuvo.

-Espera…espera…- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

-Emily lo siento … no quería hacerte sentí incomoda de ver…-

-Callate- dijo Emily poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Hotch –Escuchame no me sentí incomoda este es el mejor beso que alguna vez me han dado- Hotch sonrio al escuchar eso –pero si vamos a comenzar a ser algo mas quiero que lo hagamos bien, con citas y momentos inolvidables, no quiero que sea solo una noche-

-Te entiendo y sabes que ?... te voy a hacer la persona mas feliz de este mundo por que tu ya me haces el hombre mas feliz de este mundo – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- por que de verdad te quiero siempre a mi lado-

- No hay nada en el mundo que quiera mas que esto… te quiero Aaron-

-Te quiero Emily… 3'-

**Que les pareció?... espero que lo estén disfrutando, déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas **


	3. Solo dejate amar

**Holaa holaa ¡aquí estoy de nuevo… me disculpo la semana pasa no pude colgar el capitulo pero aquí les dejo uno (: disfrútenlo **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios ñ.ñ**

**SOLO DEJATE AMAR…**

Después de aquella noche en el departamento de Hotch decidieron salir esa misma semana si no se presentaba ningún caso y por suerte parecía que los asesinos en serie estaban de su lado, la semana paso muy lento para ellos, entre papeleo, peleas sin sentido de Morgan & Reíd además de sus estadísticas a cualquier tema que se comentaba en la oficina y los chismes de Garcia sobre medio FBI parecía que la semana no quería llegar a su fin. Ya era jueves pero para Emily aun faltaba una eternidad para su primera cita oficial con Hotch.

El día no había estado tan ajetreado o aburrido como los demás, era la hora de salida, Emily se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su casa. Hotch la observo cuando salió y salió también pero con un rumbo diferente al de su casa.

Emily llego a su apartamento y sintió que su teléfono vibro, era un texto de Hotch , Emily inmediatamente sonrió.

"Enciende la radio, tu estación favorita. Te quiero"

Emily encendió la radio y le mando un texto a Hotch

"Listo TQ…"

El locutor comenzó a hablar…

-bien ahora tenemos una persona en el teléfono que quiere decirle algo a una personita especial que nos está escuchando… adelante-

Y se escucho la voz de Hotch en la radio…-Hey Emily espero que estés escuchando, yo… solo quería agradecerte por todo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi amor, la persona en la que puedo confiar ciegamente, eres mi todo, tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, estuviste siempre ahí para mi, cuando estaba derrumbado, cuando estaba herido, siempre, se que al principio te trate de lo peor , que fui la peor persona contigo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento y sabes- rio- lo más curioso es que no sé cuando paso esto, esta sensación de que mi día no comienza hasta que te veo entrar en el bullpen, que es como si el sol saliera para mí y solo para mi hasta en los días más nublado cuando sonríes, que cuando me miras siento una descarga eléctrica y quiero correr y abrazarte, besarte nunca soltarte y que cuando estas herida o algo te apena tomar tu dolor y compartir esa pena contigo para que sea menos, porque odio verte así… sabes que te quiero más que a nada en esta vida y que me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… solo espero que tú me lo permitas… te quiero demasiado y esta canción es para ti…- y comenzó a sonar solo déjate amar de kalimba.

Emily no lo podía creer no podía dejar de sonreír, las lagrimas brotaba de felicidad esto era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por ella, y lo había hecho el mejor hombre del mundo…

Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se,  
que no hay nadie más, nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo, ya,  
con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan solo  
y triste hasta que te vi  
tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
solo déjate amar.

Un océano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, hasta donde estas,  
todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas,  
fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,  
tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,  
dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.

Siempre quédate aquí, tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma,  
por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,  
respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome, déjate amar, que no ves,  
que este amor es mi luz.  
Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se, que no hay nadie mas

-Te quiero Emily … nunca lo olvides-

La canción termino y Emily apago la radio, tomo su teléfono y se disponía a llamar a Hotch cuando alguien toco la puerta, dejo el celular en el sofá y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas fue a abrir la puerta, al abrir encontró a Hotch con una rosa blanca en la mano que significa "amor puro" . Emily inmediatamente lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-te quiero te quiero te quierooo…- dijo Emily al oído de Hotch – eres el mejor – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –pasa-

Hotch entro y se sentó en el sofá con Emily en sus brazos – de verdad te gusto el detalle?-

-Bromeas? Esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ah hecho por mi de verdad eres el mejor – dijo Emily mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hotch – te quiero demasiado- y le dio un beso casto y sencillo que de pronto se convirtió en algo grande de labios mordiéndose y lenguas peleando por el poder… pero tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire…y además después de todo no habían tenido su primera cita.

- Qué bueno que te gusto Emily, se que aun no tenemos ni nuestra primera cita pero es de verdad lo que siento y quiero que todo el mundo… claro menos Strauss y el director lo sepan, pero de ahí en más todo todo el mundo lo debe de saber…-

- si, lo note cuando te escuche en el radio- dijo Emily con una pequeña risita – de verdad de verdad te quiero mucho y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

- Que bueno por que si no iba a tener que amarrarte a mi por el resto de mi vida- dijo riendo y abrazando a Emily

-me encanta ver este lado tuyo, te quedas hoy?-

-Seguro … Jack esta con Jessica y sus primos asi que soy todo tuyo-

- si… todito mio.- dijo Emily y le dio un beso.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho… dejen sus comentarios ñ.ñ


End file.
